The Ohio State University created the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) to catalyze research teams and facilitate innovation through creation of an environment that fosters translation of knowledge to Improve'human health. The Center will accomplish four specific aims: 1) Build on the unique and diverse strengths of our Institution to create an integrated academic home for Innovative, team-oriented clinical and translational science; 2) Enhance and nurture the career development of highly trained investigators, with an emphasis on innovation and transdisciplinary science; 3) Integrate and enhance an administrative infrastructure to optimize the efficient conduct of the highest quality, generalizable clinical and translational science ttpat is relevant to the community setting; 4) Develop, enhance and Integrate a portfolio of outstanding shared resources In support of transformative clinical and translational research. The CCTS will continue to focus on Integrating the traditional biomedical research process (basic scientific discovery with translation to the bedside to dissemination into the community for improved patient outcomes) with a public health model (silirveillance to prevention to response). By incorporating this bi-directional model in the creation of a robust translational science infrastructure, the OSU. CCTS will foster both the traditional discovery to best practice paradigm as well as taking advantage of the insight garnered from our foundation of excellence in clinical care to stimulate basic discovery and clinical research inquiry. The vision and specific aims will be achieved through an integrated model of governance and partnership, home, and leadership for clinical and trarislational research spanning NCH and OSU; focused pilot funding initiatives for new team development within an innovation ecosystem; unique educational and training architecture which integrates acquisition of core competencies in research methodology, Interpretation of results, implementation of findings, design thinking, team leadership skills and business acumen with rigorous discipline-specific laboratory (bench, clinical or community) training; and a clinical and translational science infrastructure that is cohesive, innovative and adaptable and more effective than the services that currently exist in order to ensure'provision of the full range of disease-agnostic scientific resources needed to traverse the continuum of research from T l -4. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Center for Clinical and Translational Science will improve human health by bringing the benefits of science more quickly into patient care.